


Time line

by orphan_account



Series: Lord Voldemort's Daughter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Backstory, F/M, M/M, Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I start this new story series I thought I'd give you the backstory first so I didn't have to rewrite books 5 and 6 with only a few slight changes(because it's f***ing boring for both writer and reader a like) So back story first then we can get to the good stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time line

So first things first

After the graveyard(May 1995)-Voldemort and Bellatrix have celebratory sex on a one off since Bellatrix is still supposed to be in Azkaban.(Some poor Polyjuiced juggle is taking her place). The week after Bellatrix tells the Dark Lord she's pregnant. 

Nine months later(January 1996) Bellatrix gives birth to a little girl called Alice Marvole Riddle.Voldemort then decides to break-out 'fake Bellatrix' so he can have unlimited access to his miracle daughter and wife (Rodolpho and Rabastan died to malnourishment and too much dementor exposure so Bellatrix and Voldemort got married in August.) When Dumbledore finds out he kidnaps Bella trix and Alice and hides them.

OK, so let's talk Dumbledore- he is a...  
Sociopathic(not in a Sherlock way either), evil, power-hungry, manipulative maniac. All of this sounds a lot like Voldemort. It's not. Voldemort also has a heart, it's just only shown to a select few. Dumbles looks like he has a heart. HE DOESN'T!

Meanwhile at Hogwarts- You know all that anger and hatred Harry felt and Dumbledore said was Voldemort messing with his head. IT WASN'T IT WAS VOLDEMORT'S REAL FEELING TOWARDS DUMBLEDORE AFTER HE KIDNAPPED HIS WIFE AND DAUGHTER! 

So that's the changes in Book 5 the rest of the book is completely the same everyone's feeling at Hogwarts are the same. Book 6 changes that

**Author's Note:**

> If any of this is confusing then please comment all your questions and I will answer it for you


End file.
